


Slayed

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Jeremwood Oneshots [22]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friday the 13th - Freeform, Gen, Jeremy and Ryan are too precious for this world, LPL, Lets Play Live 2018, M/M, achievement hunter - Freeform, jeremwood, killer, only tagging people who talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Jeremy Dooley gets a surprise from Ryan during Let’s Play Live.





	Slayed

It was the evening before RTX, everyone was scrambling to get last minute details hashed out and finalized before the big Let's Play Live show in an hour. Jeremy Dooley went over his routines in his head backstage, lovingly caressing his Spyro onesie and inflatable. He wasn't nervous per se, but he did feel butterflies in his stomach. He looked up with a smile as Jack and Geoff walked by with Greg Miller, talking loudly about something or other, he didn't really give a shit. Michael walked over and offered him a shot, a sly smile playing across his face.

 

"Jeremeeeeeey, look what I've got!" he said in a singsong voice and held the shot glass closer, Jeremy smelling the whiskey.

 

"Michael, I said I wasn't drinking!" he complained with a smile.

 

"I know, but now you are," Michael said and shoved the glass unceremoniously into Jeremy's hand.

 

Jeremy shrugged and slammed the shot back, sighing and smacking his lips. He looked around and saw a can of Coke and bottle of Jack Daniels. He quickly mixed the two in a glass and chased the shot, causing Michael to laugh. Jeremy smiled, feeling the butterflies leaving. He glanced up and noticed Ryan standing nearby, sipping on a can of Diet Coke and watching the chaos around him with a smile.

 

 _Such a dad!_ Jeremy thought as he walked up and nudged Ryan's shoulder, smiling up at the gent when he looked down at him.

 

"Hey stranger, haven't seen you much lately. How ya been buddy?" he asked. Ryan smiled, taking a sip from his can and peering at Jeremy over the brim, his bluer than blue eyes sparkling.

 

"Better now," he said, his deep baritone making Jeremy's heart skip a beat.

 

"You all ready for your Jason routine?" he asked.

 

"Yup. I've got something special planned for that!" Ryan said mysteriously waggling his eyebrows.

 

"Ryan, what did you do?" Jeremy asked narrowing his eyes.

 

"I'm not telling, it'll ruin the surprise. You'll just have to wait and see," Ryan chuckled and winked at Jeremy before giving him a quick hug and moving away.

 

"That was weird," Jeremy muttered but shrugged, blushing at the hug.

 

The evening went as planned, the opening GTA heist where Jeremy and Michael agreed ahead of time to kill the rest of the crew off to get bigger shares of the cut. The other Let's Players went through their routines causing laughs and cheers from the audience. Jeremy loved it all, it was what he lived for, seeing other people happy and making them laugh, bringing a little bit of joy into their lives. He was backstage now, watching the KindaFunny boys doing their thing, before walking out and getting a closer look at what they were doing, playing some sort of track and field eightbit game, competing for the championship they'd been fighting over for awhile now. He glanced back towards the backstage area, his mind wondering. He thought of Ryan and what he was up to, what his little surprise was. He knew the man loved theatrics and enjoyed getting a reaction from both his fans and his coworkers, often springing surprises on them that weren't part of their typical plan.

 

He smiled as he walked backstage, refusing the offers to sub in for the KindaFunny guys. He stood near the curtain and watched the small monitor they had in the back to see what was going on, but his mind traveled back to Ryan. He'd always had a thing for the taller man, even back when he was just a fan he'd love hearing the gent's voice in videos or seeing him in the facecams. The feelings were stronger now, surprising to him since he thought it was just a case of a fanboy crush. One night, a couple months ago he'd been drunk and had accidentally admitted to Ryan his feelings. When he woke up the next morning with no memory of his confession he was shocked when Ryan openly started flirting with him. Eventually the two talked it out and now they were in the beginning stages of a relationship, taking it slow at first.

 

Jeremy was shaken from his thoughts when Criken and Steven walked by in their costumes they'd picked for their Friday the 13th segment. Jeremy glanced around and saw the others in their outfits as well, preparing to go out on stage when Jack gave them their queue. He looked around but couldn't see Ryan and frowned.

 

 _Where did he get to? It's almost time for him to go on,_ he wondered before he felt a tap on his shoulder.

 

Turning he came face to face with a white hockey mask. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"Is that supposed to be scary Haywood?" he asked.

 

"Jeremy, who are you talking to?"

 

Jeremy spun around and saw Ryan standing nearby with an amused look on his face, a white hockey mask pulled up over his head. He looked back to see that the man he'd originally thought was Ryan was none other than a laughing Adam Kovic. Jeremy smacked Adam before turning to Ryan to shout at him, his eyes taking in exactly what Ryan was wearing. His jaw dropped. Ryan was wearing his dad jeans that were a little loose but still tight enough to show off his fantastic ass, and a long sleeve blue button up shirt that he kept untucked. He also held a large prop machete in his hand. Jeremy felt heat rise in his face and his pants grow slightly tighter, hoping that none of the guys noticed.

 

"So? What do you think?" Ryan asked, holding his arms out and spinning around slowly, Jeremy biting his lip when he spied the gent's ass.

 

"W-what?" he managed to stammer.

 

"My costume. This is the surprise!" Ryan smiled, resting the machete on his shoulder.

 

"It uh, looks great Ry! Really going for the whole Jason getup huh?" Jeremy said finally finding his voice. Ryan nodded proudly and pulled his mask down.

 

Jeremy tried not to giggle but he couldn't help the snort that escaped his lips, covering his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing. The mask barely covered the front of Ryan's face, his cheeks sticking out the sides when he'd turn his head, his scruffy bearded cheeks fully exposed. His blue eyes looked out the eyeslits, staring into Jeremy's very soul it felt like. He lifted the mask and frowned.

 

"What's wrong with it?" he asked.

 

"Nothing! Nothing Ry you look great. Go knock em dead!" Jeremy said and leaned up, giving Ryan's cheek a small kiss and causing the man to blush.

 

Ryan turned and walked onto the stage, Jeremy nearly moaning at how hot he looked, the jeans and shirt going extremely well together. He watched as Ryan stalked around the game stations and tapped his machete on the desks, scaring the players before taking his own seat. He smiled as Ryan played, his creepy clown voice he'd adopted for Dead by Daylight coming from the mask as they played. Jeremy felt more and more turned on as he stared at Ryan, memorizing how the shirt showed off his shoulders and arms, defining his chest and slightly rounded stomach. He bit his lip again and cursed his mind. He finally rushed over to the snack table and grabbed a Diet Coke can, one he knew Ryan couldn't resist and scribbled a note on it, setting it amongst Ryan's things before darting out of the room into the empty hallway out back. It was a bit darker there and private, perfect. After waiting what seemed like an eternity Ryan finally walked out, looking around curiously for him. Jeremy immediately closed the door and shoved Ryan up against it, grabbing him by the front of his button up shirt and pressing his body up close to the taller man's.

 

"I was going to ask if you liked my outfit but I can see you did," Ryan said with humor in his voice, eyes darting down to where Jeremy's crotch was pressed against him.

 

"Shut up and kiss me nerd!" Jeremy said before leaning up and pulling Ryan into a kiss, a long and almost desperate kiss.

 

Ryan inhaled sharply but leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the smaller man, pressing one to the back of his stubbled head, pressing him harder against his lips. The two made out like that for a few moments before separating, panting for breath.

 

"God you look so damn good in that! And don't get me started on the jeans! Fucking hot!" Jeremy exclaimed.

 

"I'm glad you like it," Ryan said with a cheeky smile as his cheeks turned an adorable pink.

 

"Yes asshole I fucking love it! It's been hell trying to control myself ever since you walked that hot ass of yours up on stage!" Jeremy chuckled. Ryan's smile widened and he raised his eyebrows.

 

"Oh? Does my Jer Bear have a thing for murderers now?" he asked.

 

"Ryan I want you to absolutely destroy me while you wear this later!" Jeremy said before pulling the gent down for another deep kiss.

 

"That can be arranged babe. Keep up the compliments and you're so getting laid tonight!" Ryan said, causing both men to laugh as they kissed again before breaking apart and heading back, hand in hand and wide smiles that stayed there the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn’t help writing this after going to Let’s Play Live 2018 and seeing Ryan in his Jason killer outfit.


End file.
